


Mischief In The Palm Of My Hand

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: A time capsule message written about one very special deaged Archangel
Kudos: 2





	Mischief In The Palm Of My Hand

Hello Gabriel

I'm not sure what possessed me to do this, but I've decided to write this letter as a momento of your time here with us. Michael said he wanted to make a sort of time capsule like us humans do it and I thought this might help. It has been a week now since you were deaged and you've already raised all kinds of hell in our household.

In the beginning we were very surprised that Michael expected us to care for an angel that killed Dean over 100 times in one day and then proceeded to put us in tv land. But now, Gabe, I cannot seem to find it in my heart to care about all that.

The first day you looked so small, scared and lonely. As if the space you were occupying was trying to occupy it back. My heart went out to you then... My sympathies went out to you after you turned deans car into a smart car.

In your defence, he really didn't have to pick a fight with you and say the things he did. Some of it was downright hurtful and Bobby and I did give him a pretty good talking to when you ran out of the room.

-chuckles- Dean nearly killed you after you turned his car into a smart car. It almost looked like he would try to pick it up and throw it at you. Good thing that Kevin was logical enough to point out that he would technically still be throwing Baby. I'm telling you, man, if looks could kill... Kevin really does deserve advanced placement for that save alone.

The next day, you just vanished. We practically looked everywhere. Dean was beside himself and you could see that he blamed himself for it. Luckily, Samandriel was the one you went to and you didn't get hurt.

The next few days weren't any calmer either. You turned Dean's leather jacket hot pink, you turned all Bobby's alcohol into apple juice and you froze my laptop on a porn site. You had us running ourselves raw trying to catch you before you hurt yourself.

I am just glad that you decided today was your movie day, although you almost cooked the tv's wiring when you wanted to change the channel by thought alone. I guess baby angels don't have as much control over their grace as they'd like. Not that you'd ever admit to it, but I did see your eyes widen before that darn mask was put back into place over your features. I really do hope you'll come to trust us some day.

Sam


End file.
